


It'll get better

by EllaMelody



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Maybe some doubts about consent but I promise it's fine, Old ladies love him, One Shot, Romance, Seungcheol is adorable, Seungcheol owns a little store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaMelody/pseuds/EllaMelody
Summary: You work in Seungcheol's store, and struggle with your less than pure thoughts about your very kind boss. Until one night when the two of you drink together and truths start pouring out...Yeah, it's just a short story about Seungcheol being cute and hot all at once.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader
Kudos: 20





	It'll get better

”Let me help you with the bags, Mrs. Park.”

“Oh, you don’t have to… oh, okay, dear, if you insist.”

You watched as Seungcheol took the heavy shopping bags from the old lady. Carrying them both in one hand, he offered her his free arm for support and led her out to her car, all while smiling charmingly. You sighed. Maybe you felt just a little bit jealous.

Mrs. Park came into the store every Friday, and every week Seungcheol insisted on helping her carry the bags. It was the same with Mrs. Kim on Thursdays, and Mrs. Lee on Wednesday afternoons. It’s like Seungcheol was collecting his own little harem of old ladies. You didn’t doubt one second that they came to shop at his little store simply for the pleasure of holding on to his arm on the way out.

Then again, who wouldn’t want to hold on to that arm. Seungcheol worked out every day of the week, and it showed. His biceps were enough to make the teenage girls who visited the store giggle and whisper among themselves. His wide shoulders and fit upper body made him look like a greek god. His powerful legs, hips and perfect bum flexed as he lifted a box from the floor to the upper shelves. It was the kind of body that even made the old ladies gaze longingly after him.

And he wasn’t just handsome. He was also kind and fun to be around, and a great listener. He took the time to talk to you and ask you about your life every day. And he did the same for the customers too. With all the time you spent together, it felt more like you were friends than employer and employee. His kind and friendly personality was another reason why you liked him so much. Seungcheol was the full package: A caring man with killer biceps, thighs and a perfect apple butt. Who could resist that?

No wonder you would sometimes find yourself having less than decent thoughts about your handsome boss. Honestly, sometimes you did have to wake yourself from daydreams that you knew very well you shouldn’t have. It was only natural when working around such an attractive man. At least that’s what you told yourself. Especially when waking up in the morning and remembering the heated encounters you’d had that night, though of course only in your dreams.

It’s not like it’d go past that and into reality anyway. Seungcheol wasn’t only your boss, but also a way too well-mannered and decent man to ever try anything with one of his employees. You wouldn’t have complained of course, but you knew it didn’t matter to him. You doubted he’d even let himself acknowledge you as a woman at all.

Apart from the times he’d politely hold up the door for you of course. Yeah, he was that kind of person. Being a burden to someone seemed to be his worst nightmare. He was all smiles and politeness, and when that wasn’t enough he’d give someone compassionate sad eyes and an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

One time he’d even given you a hug, when your grandma died. The memory still sent shivers along your back. You remember how you’d been devastated one second, and forcing yourself not to kiss him the next. He was way too kind and you didn’t want to take advantage of that, but when he sent flutters to your heart like that, it was hard to resist. You had to remind yourself that getting fired from your job was bad. You really liked working in Seungcheol’s shop.

The shop was a small one with only the most basic stock, but people kept coming back. Maybe it was because of Seungcheol’s friendly nature or maybe his good looks. Maybe the location was just that strategic and people happened to walk past it on their way home from work or school. The latter wouldn’t be a surprise either.

Seungcheol’s grandpa had opened the shop in the middle of the little community on the outskirts of the city. In those days everyone had come to buy their necessities in the little shop. Nowadays the city had grown to surround it, and many were tempted by the low prices at the big supermarkets and shopping centers close by.

You knew the shop was nothing compared to its former glory, but for many in the neighborhood it was still a part of their home. The regular customers stayed loyal and came by every week to restock their kitchens. Maybe that’s why Seungcheol could still keep such a small store open in this day and age.

The bell rang again as Seungcheol returned, stretching his arm a few times from the slight workout of carrying the bags. He looked over at you and smiled tiredly.

“It’s about time to lock up for the day. Want to fix the counter while I bring everything inside?” he offered.

This was your common division of work, and it showed just how much he trusted you. You’d think Seungcheol would want to count the money up himself, but he always let you do it and focused on carrying the heavy signs and flags inside instead. Sweeping the sidewalk and waving to passersby seemed to be the perfect way for him to end his day.

You smiled to yourself as you saw him fussing over some trash on the sidewalk outside. In many ways he was such an old man on the inside. You were just waiting for him to exclaim: “Youths!” as he shook his head at their indecency. Throwing gum directly on the street? What kind of people would do something so barbaric? Hooligans?

Never mind that Seungcheol himself sometimes showed up with socks not matching, claiming he’d forgotten to do the laundry and scratching his head sheepishly. Or how about the many times he’d forgotten where he put his phone, or keys, or anything else for that matter. You often noticed stains on his shirt or pants after he’d returned from eating lunch. The man was actually pretty messy. But he was also well-mannered and that made all the difference. He’d never be messy on purpose.

Now he came inside again, and immediately went to wash his hands. You saw that as a good sign of decency. After cleaning a filthy sidewalk, some soap and water felt essential. As long as he kept to those basic routines of cleanliness you figured a few stains and unmatched socks were fine.

“Let’s have a drink!” you heard him shout from inside the little kitchen.

“Sure”, you answered.

The store sold alcohol too, and sometimes Seungcheol would break out a few beers on a weekend. Today was Friday and it seemed appropriate to toast the week off with a drink or two. You had to admit you loved going out drinking with friends, or just staying in and having a beer or two. Seungcheol seemed to feel the same way.

To your surprise, this time he brought out a huge bottle of whiskey. It wasn’t in your stock and you could only imagine why he’d hidden that bottle in the kitchen. His apartment was right upstairs, so it wasn’t like he needed to sit down here if he felt like a drink. Surely his sofa would be more comfortable than the plastic chairs in the store?

You decided not to ask him though, and just watched as he poured you each a glass. Then he held up one of them and started making a toast:

“To a better future, for us and everyone!” he said and gulped down all the whiskey in one shot while smiling.

You watched in surprise and then lifted your glass too, taking a small sip of the strong beverage. It burnt your throat and you almost started coughing. Whiskey wasn’t your favorite drink by far, but it did warm nicely on a cold evening such as this.

Seungcheol refilled his glass and took a sip of it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere, and you started to feel seriously worried for him. Did something happen? He usually wasn’t this quiet. Trying to get his attention, you smiled at him and made light conversation:

“Today was pretty calm for being a Friday”, you said. “It was good that Mrs. Park showed up, or I would’ve seriously worried.”

“Yeah, she really saved today’s numbers, didn’t she”, he said grimly and sighed.

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that”, you hurried to say. “I was thinking there might’ve been a zombie apocalypse or something that we hadn’t noticed. Although I guess Mrs. Park would probably show up even if the world was ending.”

He smiled a little at that, but soon went back to the same gloom. You tried again:

“When is your wedding by the way?” you gave him a curious glance. “With Mrs. Park, I mean.” You added when you saw his confused expression. This time he laughed a little.

“Very funny”, he said sarcastically, but still chuckled a bit more.

“I’m just saying, you’d save her a lot of time if you could just carry the bags upstairs to your shared apartment. Or wait, is it Mrs. Kim you’re marrying? Or Mrs. Lee? I forget, are widows allowed polygamy?” you teased.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Hilarious”, he bit back. “Though if I were you, I wouldn’t make fun of Mrs. Park too much, or Mrs. Kim or Mrs. Lee for that matter. They’re the only reason you still have a job after all.”

Your jaw dropped and he looked equally surprised at his own confession.

“What did you just say?” you asked, but instead of answering he poured himself even more whiskey, drinking it down way too quickly.

“Seungcheol, is the store in trouble?” you added, seeing his bitter distress. “Or are you implying that you’re… providing other services to make ends meet?” you joked.

“What?! No!!” he protested wildly. “Of course not. Ew! What do you take me for?”

“So the store really is in trouble?” you said, feeling your stomach clench slightly at the potential prospect of having to look for another job. Another job away from Seungcheol.

“Not really in trouble”, he tried. “It’s just… not doing as well as I would’ve liked.”

“So I’m not out of a job yet?”

“Of course not! If it came to that I’d tell you”, he assured. “I just… I can’t help but worry…”

He drifted away into his own thoughts again, and you watched him furrow his brow in concern. It was weird seeing him like this. The always so cheerful Seungcheol was suddenly so gloomy and vulnerable. It hurt you to realize he’d been hiding this worry from you all along. How long had this been going on?

“You know, you can talk to me about it if something is bothering you”, you said softly, reaching out to grab his empty hand, as the other one yet again raised the whiskey glass to his mouth. His entire body seemed to flinch at the contact, spilling his drink all over his sweater.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, are you alright?” you gasped, seeing him stand up and try to brush off the stains in vain.

“It’s fine, it was my fault, I shouldn’t have…” he started but quickly sat down again, holding his head. “Dizzy…” he explained, as the alcohol seemed to have caught up with him.

“Hang on, let me get you a glass of water”, you told him, going into the kitchen to fetch one along with a wet towel to try and clean up the mess on his shirt.

Putting the glass into his hand, you leaned down to grab his shirt and started patting it with the towel. He started protesting immediately.

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s okay. It’s just a shirt” he let out, flailing at your hands and the towel.

“But it’ll leave a stain”, you said stubbornly.”And wearing a wet shirt will make you cold.”

“I’m not cold”, he said passionately. “See, I’m fine even without it.”

With that said he pushed the shirt over his head and it landed in a heap on the floor. You looked up at him in surprise as he sat there in only a tank top, smiling awkwardly at you. He did seem very warm though, with the alcohol heating up both his cheeks and ears into a blushing red. Maybe he really would be okay without the shirt?

You mumbled an “okay” and silently went back to sit in your chair, trying your hardest not to stare at his wide shoulders and well built arms, now on full display with muscles flexing dangerously under your eyes. Maybe you were staring after all. Realizing that, you searched for a spot on the wall behind him and fixed your gaze on it, quietly trying to bend your own will. He didn’t say anything either, just drank some more whiskey, and the silence felt thick and embarrassing to you. Had he noticed you staring?

“Y/N, what do I do?” he suddenly whined and your focus broke as you looked over at him in surprise. His lips were pouting sadly and his puppy eyes made your heart beat even faster.

“What do you mean?” you tried, doing your best to sound unaffected.

“Grandpa’s store. How do I fix it?” he whined desperately, using a cute aegyo voice you’d never heard from him before. What was going on? “How do I save it, Y/N?”

“I don’t know”, you admitted, being too dumbstruck to think of a more useful answer.

Clearly the alcohol had caught up with his brain, and now it was making him act like a little child who wanted his parents to buy him a pony. You’d never seen him this drunk before. It was weird to watch him become so vulnerable. He was usually so dependable and strong, but now he was acting all cute and tiny. Did he always get like this when he was properly drunk? It was messing with your head, and making you feel all protective of him.

“Do I really need to go to bed with Mrs. Park?” he sighed sadly. “You think she’d pay well?”

“WHAT?! NO!!” you protested. “No, Seungcheol, you should not go into prostitution!!”

“But what would my grandpa say?” he said miserably and a tear began to roll down his cheek. “I’ve failed him. I’ve failed the store. If it has to shut down it’s all my fault.”

“First of all, I don’t think your grandpa would be very happy with you selling your body to old ladies”, you said, trying to bring some kind of sense into the conversation. “And secondly, I’ll help you with the store, okay? We’ll think of something together. So don’t worry too much. We’ll save it.”

“Really?” his eyes went wide in hopefulness. Your heart was beating so hard now. How could he be so cute?! And so heartbreakingly sad at the same time? He was never someone to ask others for help, so he must be very worried and drunk to be behaving like this.

“Will you really help me, Y/N?” he asked sweetly, and you felt yourself blush under his intense stare.

“Of course I will, Seungcheol”, you said, trying to keep your voice from breaking. “I’ll always help you out.”

“You’re the best, Y/N”, he said happily and leaned forward, grabbing you into a very strained hug over the table. Your back hurt from the awkward angle, your entire upper body almost pushed down into the table, as your forehead hit his shoulder.

“Alright, time for bed”, you said quickly, realizing this could turn into a bad situation dangerously fast if you didn’t stop it. The man was way too strong for his own good, and right now he wasn’t thinking straight at all.

“Okay”, Seungcheol agreed happily, grabbing your hand like a little boy and walking with you upstairs to his apartment. You decided you might as well follow along to make sure he got there alright and didn’t fall over or hurt himself somewhere on the way.

Stepping over his threshold for the first time, you noticed the place was pretty old. He seemed to have kept most of the furniture that his grandparents bought, although some things were newer. He had a computer and a TV like most young people, but the flowery curtains made it seem more like Mrs. Park’s home than the home of a twenty-something single man. The bathroom also seemed ancient, although everything seemed to be working fine.

You helped him get toothpaste on his toothbrush, trying to ignore how close to each other you were standing. He gladly accepted and brushed his teeth calmly, like somehow you being in his apartment was something that happened every day. You hurried out of there when he suddenly started unbuttoning his pants to use the toilet. At least he was a decently cleanly man even when he was drunk. You could hear him washing his hands before he came out of the room and walked towards the bedroom.

Postponing the inevitable, you went into the kitchen to pour him a glass of water and search for some painkillers. When you’d found them you took a deep breath, readying yourself for a potentially half-naked Seungcheol, before entering his bedroom. Luckily he still had his pants on, and his tank top was there too, even if it still didn’t leave much to the imagination. He smiled wide at seeing you entering the room.

Once again you tried not to stare at his upper body on display, as you handed over the glass of water and the pills. He drank some water but put the pills on the nightstand. When you nagged him to take them he started whining like a child, doing his best aegyo to get out of taking them, so you let them be. There were limits to how much of this cuteness you could take.

Having made sure he got into bed okay, you turned to walk to the door, but he quickly caught you by the leg and held you there. You felt a shiver running up your body and took a deep breath to push the feeling aside before you turned back to him. His hands around your thigh made your skin tingle and your body heat up.

“Y/N, why are you leaving?” he pouted sadly.

“Because this is your house, and not mine”, you tried to explain.

“But I don’t want you to go”, he whined. “Can’t this be your house too? So you can stay with me?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works”, you said carefully, struggling to pry his hands away from you leg. He changed his hold to grab your arm instead and yanked it so you fell over and into the bed, lying on top of him. All you could do was to try and catch yourself so as to not crush him in the fall. He didn’t even seem to notice though, and just kept talking.

“Please stay with me”, he said, his voice begging you to listen. “I don’t want to wake up without you.”

“You’ll regret this tomorrow”, you mumbled, working on get your breathing back after the shock of falling over. You tried to push yourself up, but his arms where holding you in place, and even when drunk he was ridiculously strong.

“No, I won’t”, he said softly, “because I always dream of having you here next to me”, and just like that you stopped struggling. What was the point of breathing when he’d just go and do something like that to make you lose sense completely again.

“W-what did you say”, you stuttered, now staring into his pleading eyes.

“I said I want you here next to me. I always want you here”, he said before leaning forward and kissing you carefully, his arms pulling you tighter against his body.

You felt his chest, stomach and hips pushed up against you and all you could do was to accept the situation. Your mind kept blanking out; even when you knew your thoughts should be racing with the implications of what he’d just said. Had he just confessed to wanting to sleep with you? And having wanted it for a while? Maybe even date you? You sure wanted him. But he was really drunk. Did this count as taking advantage of him?

Rolling over so you lay underneath him, he kept kissing you, opening your mouth with his tongue to deepen the kiss. With him having captured you in-between his arms and legs, there was no way for you to escape. And if you couldn’t even get away from it, then who’s really taking advantage of whom? Sure, you could have just hit him and made him snap out of it.

Being Seungcheol you were sure he’d let you go the second you showed signs of discomfort, even if those signs now had to be a little more blatantly obvious than when he was sober. But you couldn’t hit your boss, now could you? With that horrible excuse, you let yourself give up on thoughts entirely and dived into the kissing, enjoying the feeling of his skin under your hands.

You kept kissing like that for a while, drunkenly, stubbornly, with no thoughts other than to be close, until Seungcheol finally rolled over on his side and pulled you back into his arms, spooning you while kissing your cheek cutely. A few seconds later he was fast asleep. Really? You listened to his heavy breaths in disbelief. Had that just happened? Had your boss just made out with you on his bed? And then fallen asleep? Your heart was still racing and you had to fight for a long time with yourself before you could begin to calm down.

By morning you’d had plenty of time to think. The way he’d kissed you and the things he’d said suggested he’d thought about you this way for a while. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t regret it when he woke up though. It also didn’t mean he felt anything more than attraction for you. Maybe he’d imagined you two hooking up and that was it?

You wouldn’t have minded more, but you knew it didn’t matter much what you thought at this point. He’d never allow this to happen again. He was still your boss, which made this whole situation totally inappropriate. And since he was always such a goody two-shoes… Yeah, you were sure he’d definitely regret this whole thing when he woke up.

For a while you’d considered leaving to spare you both the awkward morning after. Seungcheol’s vise grip around you, however, made that an impossible choice. The more you pushed at him, the closer he held you. By the end of it, you felt like a snuggly teddy bear, comforting a sad child. All you could do was try to enjoy it, which honestly wasn’t that hard.

You ran your fingers over his hands and arms, and even managed to cover you both with a blanket, lifting it with your feet and unfolding it with your hands, tossing it backwards blindly a few times before it fell to cover you both. It felt a bit like fishing, tossing the hook into the lake over and over until it caught something. Your hard work resulted in you both staying warm all night, and in the tight and secure space of Seungcheol’s arms you finally drifted off to sleep.

Because of that, waking up was a little disorienting. His arms had suddenly vanished and it got very cold. You whined and complained the best you could but they still didn’t return. Finally someone flushed a toilet and you had to accept defeat. Opening your eyes, you looked around at the flowery blankets and pastel colored walls. Had you visited a grandma’s house?

Then the door carefully opened and your eyes met with a very tired Seungcheol. Suddenly you remembered. By the looks of it, he remembered too. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he ducked his head, hiding the worst of the dark rings under his eyes. Clearly he was not feeling so good this morning, both physically and mentally. You felt your cheeks blush as you remembered kissing him back the night before. Had it been a mistake?

Seungcheol came over and carefully sat down on the bed next to you. He opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it.

“How are you feeling?” you said, your voice hoarse from just having woken up.

“How are _you_ feeling? Are you okay?” he asked, worry coloring his voice.

“I had one glass of whiskey”, you scoffed. “I’m fine. You’re the one who drank it like water…”

“I didn’t mean that”, he said shamefully. “I meant… Did I hurt you?”

“What?” you had to answer because from your memories the make-out session had been pretty amazing. “It’s not like we were that rough, although my hip does hurt a little from you hugging me in the same position all night.”

His blushing face was the cutest thing you’d seen so far, which was ridiculous considering the aegyo he’d pulled last night. He stubbornly held you eyes though, and you could tell he was forcing himself to have this very uncomfortable conversation.

“I’m sorry that I forced you to stay”, he said. “And I’m sorry for all the other things I forced on you as well. I guess my feelings took over once I got that drunk.”

“You don’t have to apologize”, you said, trying to comfort him. “I know it’s not something you’d usually do. You’re always so responsible and good. I didn’t think it was bad though. I actually really enjoyed seeing a more relaxed and vulnerable version of you. It was nice to have you depend on me for once, and even ask me for help. And you didn’t force me to do anything. More like strongly encouraged.”

“So I really didn’t hurt you?” he said, still seeming unsure.

“No, you were just very cute”, you smiled. “Very, very cute. Do you always get like that when you’re properly drunk?”

He blushed even more, and hid his eyes in shame. It was absolutely adorable.

“I’ve been told I get really embarrassing and childish”, he admitted. “I guess that’s what you mean.”

“Whatever you wanna call it, it was definitely very adorable!” you mused. “I liked seeing you so cute and dependant. Last night was actually really fun. I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. I mean…”

Suddenly you realized the implications of what you’d just said. You covered your mouth instinctively and searched for a reaction in his face. He just smiled at you sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I know what you meant”, he said. “You meant the cuteness and not the… hrrmm… the kissing right?” He cleared his throat nervously.

You didn’t answer. What were you supposed to answer to something like that? _Yes, in fact I would like to kiss you again. I’d like that very much. I even dream about it sometimes…_ dream about it.

“You said you’d dreamt about it”, you suddenly blurted out, remembering his cute confession from the night before. “Is that true?”

Seungcheol looked like he’d been caught stealing cookies from his grandma’s cookie jar before dinner.

“You remember that?” he winced. “I hoped you forgot.”

“You don’t want me to remember?” you asked, suddenly feeling sad and gloomy. It’d been really sweet and you’d just started hoping for more. Seeing your sad face he seemed to panic even more.

“No! Of course you can remember”, he said, trying to get out of the situation. “I just…” he sighed deeply. “Okay, look”, he said more calmly. “I didn’t want you to have to feel uncomfortable. Having your boss confess he likes you can be a little uncomfortable, even if I know we’re friends too, but either way, I just didn’t want to put you in that position.”

“You like me?” Your eyes were wide now. Had he really just said that?

“Wasn’t that what I said yesterday?” Seungcheol asked, the panic starting to return. “I’m sorry. I just made it worse now, didn’t I? I just remember asking you to move in with me, and I can’t believe I somehow managed to make it even more uncomfortable for you.”

“Was that what you were asking me?” Your eyes were the size of dinner plates now.

“Didn’t I say you should live here?” he asked, panic and confusion making his voice high.

“You did, but I didn’t think… or I didn’t have time to think… you kissed me!” you said defending your own ignorance.

“I did”, he agreed and covered his eyes, whining to himself in embarrassment.

“…and I kissed you back”, you continued, which made him look up at you again.

“You… you did”, he agreed again, watching you carefully like you might run up and bite him any second. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I wanted to”, you said and smiled shyly. “Because I was happy. Because I like you too.”

You covered your hot cheeks with your hands, not daring to look into his eyes anymore. It didn’t matter though. He stayed frozen for only a short moment, before he was moving towards you, and his hands were on yours, lifting your face up. He stared into your eyes. In his gaze was a determination you’d never seen before.

“You really like me?” he said seriously. “You’re not just trying to make me feel better? You really like me?”

“Yes, I’ve actually dreamt about you too”, you admitted, and then he kissed you with such feeling that you completely lost your breath. Pulling you up against him, he held you there as if he never planned to let you go. When he finally let you breathe your entire head was spinning.

“We might need a safe word. You’re really strong”, you joked, and saw worry pass over his face before you started laughing and he realized it was a joke.

“Don’t even insinuate something like that”, he protested. “If I ever hurt you, I don’t think I could live with myself.”

“You won’t hurt me”, you insisted. “If you ever did anything like that I’d tell you, or hit you or something. I highly doubt you would though. You’re such a classic good boy. I’m a lot naughtier than you…” You winked.

He stared at you in amazement as you laughed at his reaction.

“Don’t worry”, you said confidently. “I’ll corrupt you in no time.”

Kissing him, you suddenly remembered something else, breaking away as suddenly as you’d started it. Seungcheol whined for you to come back, but you ignored him.

“I’ll help you come up with ideas for the store”, you said softly. “We’ll figure it out together, okay?”

Seungcheol’s warm smile was all you needed to know it’d been the right thing to say. Taking him into your arms and kissing him again, you knew that from this moment on it’d only get better. You’d figure it out. And right now, all you needed to do was enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another story about Seventeen. It's been a long time since the last one. I think I'll end up writing some more. I'm trying to keep them under the same theme, so first kisses and confessions for everyone! Maybe I'll grow tired of it eventually, but for now it's still fun.
> 
> If you like the story, please give kudos or comments! They make me so very happy! It's like an instant injection of ego boost serum, straight into the veins. Baaam! Suddenly I'm the king of the world! Not really to that extent maybe, but it does make me very happy!


End file.
